1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device having a cover configured to cover a receiving space for a portable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, portable electronic devices having a receiving space for a portable recording medium have been utilized. An electronic device disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202956 includes an openable and closable cover on a back side thereof, and the receiving space formed in the device main body is covered by the cover.
In some cases, electronic devices as described above have a pivot portion formed on one of the cover and the device main body to support the cover allowing its opening and closing and a cylindrical holding portion formed on the other one of those to hold the pivot portion. However, such a structure requires, in a manufacturing process of the electronic device, an operation to fit the pivot portion into the holding portion while bending a member formed with the pivot portion slightly, which lessens workability.